This invention relates to a method of remodeling a control section of a backhoe by which a basic interlocking structure operatively connecting, by a rod interlocking mechanism, two hand levers oscillatable crosswise to four backhoe implement control valves in a particular interlocking relationship to actuate the valve selectively and simultaneously, is remodeled into a modified interlocking structure providing an interlocking relationship different from the particular interlocking relationship, in order to provide a control mode to meet users' requirements.
It has been a conventional practice for remodeling the control section of a backhoe to standardize and equip all vehicles at manufacturing times with relay rotary sleeve shafts and rotary shafts for use in a modified interlocking structure, so that the basic interlocking structure provided at manufacturing times may be replaced with a modified interlocking structure in a simple manner by connecting interlocking rods to these relay shafts at times of shipment in order to meet users' demands. According to such a practice, the vehicles employing the basic interlocking structure which account for a greater part of shipment, are all equipped with the relay shafts as totally unnecessary accessories thereof. Therefore, equipping all the vehicles with the relay shafts as standard parts thereof lowers the manufacturing efficiency and at the same time poses a problem of high manufacturing cost.